Mario
Mario is Shocks beatboxer partner and friend also it is unknown where he lives. He also appared in silent e is a ninja and one bad apple it will be most likley to have shock and mario in the new run,LIVERY he has hazel or blue eyes a hat and a white shirt or does he?,he does NOT know Gilda flip or francine only shock knows, wiki wiki walter knows shock but not mario maybe the fact is that shock and francine don't like each other,becase they never knew each other but in the wordball games episode shock saw Annie break the roles also he dosen't have powers all he can do is beatbox |} Not much is said about him his debut is good too! the charercter should be on a deleted scene,in prankster planet they would cut mario off becase he would not be a great charercter his childhood is not seen on sreen the rap battle is shock and marios favorite balltle case there beatboxers,even wiki wiki walter is is a beatboxer too Wiki Wiki Walter is currently Shocks friend and Mario is in his 20's 30's or 40's and walter is about...20,21 or 33 his secrets are a mystery for now.he prabably dosen't have any secrets to hide,he was not on the old electric company he wouldn't look the same after the old electric company is cancelled he would just have his baby face from 1971 with grown-up body.its unknown about his childhood, fun facts .mario is kind and spends most of his time with shock rather than meeting up with poeple he dosen't know but just to be honest he loves making friends,but when he was a child he didn't know shock at first but currently there friends,he wasen't seen in the wordball games either.he is also known as mickey too!he did appar as a hot-dog in one bad apple.the reason why nothing is notice about mario is becase 1.many viewers haven't seen him spotted,2.he wasen't on prankster planet in a deleted scene with DIRIECTERS CUT,3.its becase he's sometimes a cameo charercter so his debut would go to good\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////to not good,although he dosen't know the pranksters well he might have a slight chance of knowing fran carruthers also he can be alittle wierd to some viewers when he sings it sounds just like himself which is NO problem at ALLl!!! he does sing well he is maybe a memeber of the electric company just like shock he is currently friends with beatboxer.1,he never appared on the old electric company hector he is friends with shock and mario although he sometimes spend the rest with shock and watson maybe more alittle more time with,and in one bad apple he was a hot dog with shock when the bad apple-danny rebus was saying mean things like disguesting stupid your the pits and more at the end rebus changed his ways and stayed its unknown where he lives and the reason about his debut its becase poeple like him and he's sometimes silly,danny and mario seem to know each other since they where playing in one bad apple ,he also dosen't wear glasses either like dax..,leo and mario don't know each other quite well possibly if he did they would get along., with Hector's little sister he might know her every well becase he saw some of the stuff she did maybe but coming to the fact that knowing somebody isn't known alot thats why we always have to make things UNKNOWN the reason its becase nothing is said about the person anyway or they must of got cut on a deleted scene of the episodes of 2011.he does not appar on the junior assaistant he may appred to be in the park in the location where manny and danny try to make a sight that says THE ELETRIC COMPANY DOSEN"T LIKE YOU near the electric diner or something..jessica is maybe a rapper like wiki wiki walter and shock but hector..well we don't know yet the one whos playing him might have an interview about mario's info soon,near in the childhood mario came to be friend's with shock a long time ago it is likley that his parent's let mario be friends with the electric company,there also many,many locations in the park the hot dog stand,all those trees you see, the lake and more they like it around there,although there could be some tricksters they still love it there,he perhaps pays no attention to the pranksters cuz there mean,evil and sometimes nasty like when mario found danny rebus so,so senstive mario thinks danny's feelings are easliy hurt which is correct,he dosen't know the reason why becase danny is the one who hurt himself when he wanted to go to the rap battle..well.that's his fault danny is the one who should of told them about the battle shock was sorry......but nooooo,danny is too senstive about the things he'll say mario and annie scambler are..well they know each other prabably not,with him being in the electric company 1971 and 1977 would be a total fail the money would be worse,the charercters will be lame and poeple will stop looking at the electric company,gilda,danny rebus,francine currethers,annie,manny spamboni,mario,shock and the rest will be most likley to be in the next run, marios highschool is not seen on screen,wiki wiki walter is only a cameo charercter that mario dosen't even know bio He played as a western food in one bad apple basis He is played by Lin-Manuel Miranda who is Puerto Rican persona He is well-liked and nice. Appaearences *Dirty Laundry *One Bad Apple *Orangachokes away he appaered in season 1-season 2-3 learning segments Category:Rappers Category:Plug it In Category:Electric Allies